


Reverent Rush

by Seek_The_Mist



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Neediness, Street Racing, general recklessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seek_The_Mist/pseuds/Seek_The_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a life of hardship and one year of absolute craziness, Adam realizes that things might actually be fine, now.<br/>Dealing with the foreign concept is controversial.</p><p> <br/>"<i>He took a further step forwards, staring directly at Ronan even while getting his hand in the other’s back pocket and recovering the keys for himself. Ronan startled at the sudden contact, looking even more puzzled. </i></p><p><i>“Try me, Ronan” he repeated, his voice lower. He felt powerful enough, tonight, to prove whatever point ever existed in the universe.</i>"</p><p> <br/><b>Pynchweek - Day 4 - "Try me"</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverent Rush

**Author's Note:**

> I had several different ideas for this same prompt but at the end I decided to stick with the first concept.
> 
> As most stuff that involve the boys in The Raven Cycle, do not try it at home, for God's sake!
> 
> I'm still orphan of a beta, so bear with me.

Closing the front door of 300 Fox Way behind them did not completely quietened the cacophony of voices, laughter and object moving. It still tuned it down of some degrees while Ronan and Adam made their way back through the garden, towards the BMW on the driveway.  
The grass of the vaguely unkempt garden was constantly too high, shuffling in the soft evening wind of the humid Virginia summer and opening for their steps.

“I swear to God if I get another 6 years old psychic girl telling me what toy I will step on 3 minutes in advance…” Ronan muttered angrily, but there was no brutal heat behind the worlds. 

They arrived at the house in three, for dinner, and were coming back in two after leaving Opal for a pyjama party she was way too excited for with the other little girls of the house.

“I have the feeling that Blue could support you in this protestation. Like, in length” Adam countered, with a half smile, looking up at the night sky, the moon not completely full and surrounded by a halo that promised another day just like the one they had.

Adam allowed himself a minute to muse over the sheer normality of this routine, particularly in contrast with how many times 300 Fox Way was theatre of rushed, desperate and dreadful moment.  
It felt weird to be on the other side of their crazy year; everything changed so much that his perception of time was as unreliable as Cabeswater’s. It was even weirder to actually have something to look forward to; he spent so much time munching on every hour of every day that the finishing line of achievements was almost suspicious.

His shoulder brushed against Ronan’s and he let it.

High school was done, scholarships secured, acceptance letters received, some of his less permanent jobs already let him go and closed for the summer.  
His friends were all right and off to other adventures.  
Ronan was the king of the Barns and finally shook of unwanted responsibility only to take over a little dream-girl, an entire farm, and Adam.

Slowing down beside the BMW, Adam was struck by the sudden mental categorization of this very mundane ritual as “Ronan and I are going home”.  
He found himself laughing, awed and a little dazed, totally inconsequential with the current conversation he was having with Ronan.

“The fuck, Parrish?” came Ronan’s concise enquire, one eyebrow lifted in regarding him; still, his blue eyes in the artificial lights of the street seemed captivated by Adam’s expression, always watching with more attention than he would actually proclaim.  
Adam grinned at him, feeling very much alive and incredibly _here_.

“Give me the keys, Lynch. I’m driving” he proclaimed, boldly.

“The hell you are” Ronan’s reply was predictable, his eyebrows shooting even higher.

Adam shuffled vaguely closer, tilting his head to the side. He could see Ronan’s eyes following the curve of his smile and then the curve of his neck; his very gaze was welcomed and familiar.

“Come on” he opened the palm of his hand, requesting. Ronan huffed, unconvinced but undoubtedly curious about the whole development.

“Parrish, this car has standards, either you drive it like me or you keep your shit for yourself” he explained, always an asshole, a very captivating asshole.

“Try me” he insisted.

“Cut the crap, Parrish” the reply was instantaneous, but Adam was familiar with the considering look of curiosity that shadowed Ronan’s eyes. 

He took a further step forwards, staring directly at Ronan even while getting his hand in the other’s back pocket and recovering the keys for himself. Ronan startled at the sudden contact, looking even more puzzled. 

“Try me, Ronan” he repeated, his voice lower. He felt powerful enough, tonight, to prove whatever point ever existed in the universe.

He didn’t wait for a reply and just strode away towards the diver’s seat door.  
Ronan breathed profanity between clenched teeth but did not protest further, his eyes insistently on Adam, assessing.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Putting the big proclaim of a possessive driver to the side, rural Virginia did not actually require any type of peculiar skills to drive on. The roads were plain and straight and tended to get on for centuries with little to no traffic, and driving late at night out of Hernietta towards the secluded Bars made it even truer. 

They kept a steady pace, if not a bit faster than Adam’s usual, in their journey.  
Ronan seemed on the verge of protesting or blurting something baseline offensive every so often, only to get pushed back in his considering weirdness by the grasp of Adam’s hand on his, firm and a bit possessive.  
He resolved to just shut up, at the end, but whatever he seemed to get from Adam tonight was too captivating to let go; it was not Gansey’s brand of dangerousness, it wasn’t even malicious or reckless like when Adam went to sacrifice himself or when he was on the verge of exploding after leaving home; it was vibrant and utterly alive.

Ronan played silently with Adam’s much beloved hand, stroking his knuckles with the tip of his thumb, up to the last of the big crossing light before the way to the Bars was clear and straight. He let him go to allow the gear change in the slow down and lazily looked around the familiar spot.

There was only another car lined up beside them, and habit required that he found himself actually assessing it and its driver.  
It looked like a rented car, the type you usually drive if your boring-ass company sends you away for a boring-ass business trip three states over. The driver fitted the description as well, in clear view since both the BMV and the other car had their windows down, preferring the mild night breeze to internal AC.

He turned around, disregarding his train of thought, only to find Adam with one hand pressed against the wheel, arm straight in front of him, and an expression that spoke of high voltage and thunders.

“What the fuck, Parrish?” he underlined, hurried, the unreality of the situation completely upon him like the red light of the traffic stop.

“You said to drive like you, didn’t you?” Adam sounded way too delighted at the prospect, and he accompanied his words with a smooth setting of the gear back in first.

“And what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he wanted to sound stern but instead he could hear by himself how amazed his own voice was at the unexpressed suggestion that fluttered in the car.

“Exactly what you would do, Lynch” he turned on a crazy electronic tune from Ronan’s CD player, suddenly, the volume boasting up and immediately catching the attention of the complete stranger in the other car.  
Adam’s face was challenging and slightly maniac in a way that had nothing to do with how Ronan’s looked at people. He was not imitating, he was into it in its own way.

The stranger seemed to take the hint, surprised at first, than all too happy to break the monotony of the night in an unaccountable way in the middle of nowhere.

Adam closed the windows and looked forward, testing the gas pedal and staring at the light above them.

Ronan felt hot enough to combust.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was remarkably easy to just label Adam as a conservative driver, mostly because he kind of was. He could not afford a ticket, he could not afford to get pull over, even, and reparations where totally out of questions, his three-coloured car already battered and miraculous as it was.  
He was still a mechanic, though, and there was nothing he did best than making things run smoothly.

Ronan eyes were hot enough to burn him, to be an unmistakable feeling on his skin.

He straightened it to perfection and then released the grip to not inadvertently tilt it; the right hand ready on the gear, counting the seconds of the yellow light.

“Fucking _try me_ , Lynch” he hissed under his breath, giving gas.

The light turned green. He let go of the brake and the BMV propelled forward with the obedience that only Ronan’s car, dreamed by Niall Lynch, would possibly have.

_He had friends, he saw the impossible with them, and they were all on the other side to talk about it._

He listened to the car in the same way he could listen to Ronan’s silences, and danced the engine to the second and then the third gear.

_He had a place to call home that welcomed him and a future to build without physically owning it to someone else’s pity._

If the office man had been keeping up with him until know, he was going to make sure that he would not anymore. He pushed the engine until he could physically feel the acceleration under his seat, evident to something more than his good ear.

_He was not hungry, he was not tired, he slept at night and he could focus on his joints without focusing on something hurting._

The car bolted on the road and even while the rented car stayed behind he kept going, and going, feeling the speed in his gut.  
He knew the road and everything that was flashing in his peripheral vision. He got one hand off the wheel and set the highest gear, the BMV singing with the speed.  
He let go of the change only to put his hand palm up, silently, without even looking away from the road.  
Ronan’s gripped it immediately.

_Ronan knew him, understood him and accepted him. Ronan could make everything in the world and instead he wanted him. Ronan was his, his, his._

He halted the car directly in front of the gate of the Barns, in a smooth movement, feeling like for once in his life he actually had control of what was happening.

There was no way and he made one. And like a true magician he was blessed with people to populate it.

He did not bother to try and get the remote command for the gate. He just stalled the car and dragged Ronan towards him.

There was something slightly foggy at the bottom of the windows, as heavy as their breath while they kissed and kissed and kissed.

“You’re unbelievable” Ronan gasped against his lips, while trying to breathe.

“This present is unbelievable” Adam explained, insufficient in every sense, voice gravelling and stuttering. 

Ronan’s hair were too short to provide any grip, so Adam just dug is fingers in his neck, in the strong muscles of his shoulders, sucking at his tongue and nipping at his lips.

He felt crazy with a need he could not name, aware only that he wanted, he wanted, he wanted.

Ronan was there to match every move, every demanding expression of physicality, and somehow he still managed to provide the only thing that Adam did not have the words to ask, hands cupping his face at zero distance.

“I’m bringing you home, Parrish”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I caressed the idea of dirty, dirty things happening in front of the Barn's gate but they would have broken the flow of the narrative, I'm afraid.
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://seekthemist.tumblr.com) is always open for naughty discussions, though ;)


End file.
